pferdefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Misaki
Das Misaki-Pony ( 御崎馬 o. 岬馬 Misaki uma) ist die einzeige Wildpferderasse, die im Staat Japans lebt. Erscheinungsbild Das Misaki gehört mit seiner Durchschnittshöhe von ca. 133cm御崎馬の研究 Autor: S. Nishida Miyazani College of Agriculture and Forestry (Aufgerufen am 30.032016 18:05) nach dem Shetlandpony (107cm"Shetland-Pony - das Kraftpaket" rp-online.de (Aufgerufen am 07.02.2016 19:37)) und dem Dartmoor-Pony (127cmDartmoor Pony Society About the Breed; Absatz: "The Breed Standard of the Dartmoor Pony"(Aufgerufen am 07.02.2016 19:39)) zu den kleinsten Ponys. Die Fellfarben Brauner und Rappe treten am häufigsten auf gefolgt von wenigen fuchsfarbenen Tieren. Schimmel oder auch andere weiße Abzeichen sind rar.Breeds of Livestock, Department of Animal Science Abschnitt: "Breeds of Livestock - Misaki Horse" (Aufgerufen am 07.02.2016 19:47) Es ist bekannt, dass die Tiere ein Winter- und Sommerfell besitzen.畜産ZOO鑑 (Japan Livestock Industry Association) (Aufgerufen am 04.03.2016 20:21) Verbreitungsgebiet und Lebensweise 250px|right Heutzutage lebt das Tier auf der japanischen Insel Kyushu in der Präfektur Miyazaki in der Umgebung der Ortschaft Kushima.Miyazaki City Tourism Association (Aufgerufen am 07.02.2016 20:36)Japan: The Official Guide - Japan National Tourism Organisation (Aufgerufen am 04.03.2016 20:47) Erwachsene wie auch sehr junge Exemplare zeigen wenig Scheu vor den Menschen und vor Autos, da sie unerlaubt von Touristen immer noch gefüttert werden. Zwischen den Jahren Januar 1979 bis Dezember 1981 beobachtete man die Tiere und ließ sie in zwei Herden, der Komatsu und der Oogi, aufteilen, um das Verhalten von Tod und Migration der Tiere zu studieren. Die einzige Abgrenzung der Tiere war durch die zwei Hügel Komatsugaoka (小松ケ丘地区 ) und Ogiyama (扇山地区), die unterschiedliche Gras- und Weidelandflächen anboten.Home Range of Misaki Horses Seite 255 Abschnitt: Topography and Vegetation of the Pasture Autor: Yujiro Kaseda veröffentlicht am 13. September 1982 (Aufgerufen am 30.03.2016 14:29)Buch: Equine Veterinary Journal (Volume 27; Publiziert im September 1995) Seite 368 Autor: Y. Kaseda, A. M. Khalil, H. Ogawa Während die Oogi-Herde eine verringerte Geburtenrate und weniger Hengste hatte, besaß die Komatsu-Hede eine stabilere Population und mehr Stuten, die von der Oogi integriert wurden. Junge Hengste verließen stattdessen die Herde schnell und bildeten mit den Stuten der Oogi ihre eigenen Gruppen, wodurch ein ständiges Wechselspiel zwischen beiden Herden entstand."Some Factors Affecting on the Population Dynamics of Two Herds in Misaki Feral Horses" Autor: Yujiro Kaseda; Faculty of Agriculture (Miyazaki University) Publiziert am 10.03.2008; Aufgerufen am 30.03.2016 14:20 Größtenteils werden die Tiere stetig von dem Wetter und den Jahreszeiten geleitet. Statistiken zeigen, dass die Tiere sich im Sommer zwischen Mai bis August zu größeren Herden in bestimmten großen Graslandschaften sammeln, die Stuten jedoch mit ihren Fohlen im Herbst sich in kleine Einzelgruppen aufteilen würden. Einige Tiere, insbesondere Hengste, würden jedoch im Alleingang ständig zwischen den Herden wechseln.Seasonal Changes in the Home Range and the Size of Harem Groups of Misaki Horses Seite 259-260 Abschnitt: "Seasonal changes in the size of harem groups" Autor: Yujiro Kaseda veröffentlicht am 13. September 1982 (Aufgerufen am 30.03.2016 14:29) Im Januar 1986 bis März 1998 wurde zusätzlich ein Augenmerk auf die Hengste geworfen, die im Alter von 3,8 bis 7,6 Jahren ihre eigenen Herden als Harem bilden würden. Dabei wandern die Hengste explizit durch die Landschaft, um junge Stuten aufzusammeln, die selbst sich von ihren Gruppen getrennt hatten.Buch: Applied Animal Behaviour Science (Volume 47; Publiziert im Mai 1996), Seite 163 Autoren: Yujiro Kaseda, Ashraf M. KhalilFactors Affecting the Harem Formation Process by Young Misaki Feral Stallions Autor: Ashraf M. Khalil und Noboru Murakami; Veröffentlicht am 29. Oktober 2998 (Aufgerufen am 30.03.2016 16:13) 200px|right|Harembildung bei Misakihengsten|thumb Normalerweise werden Pferde in einem Alter von zwei Jahren geschlechtsreif, werden jedoch erst dann von älteren Hengsten als Konkurrent ab dem dritten Jahr angesehen. Im Alter von 6-8 Jahren stehen Kämpfe um Stuten auf der Tagesordnung. Bei den Misakipferden zeigen die Hengste jedoch ein anderes Verhalten. #Trennstufe: Nach der Geburt, wenn die Bindung zur Mutter sich auflöst und sich die Hengste von ihnen trennen. #Entwicklungsstufe: Soziale Interaktionen anstelle von agressivem Verhalten entstehen. #Bildungsstufe: Gründung eigener Herden durch Herumwandern und der Suche nach Stuten im Jahr von 4-6 mit ca. 2 bis 3 Tieren.The Structure of the Groups of Misaki Horses in Toi Cape Autor: Yujiro Kased (Faculty of Agriculture, Miyazaki University); Veröffentlicht am 9. Oktober 1980 (Aufgerufen am 30.03.2016 18:12) Die Harembildung wird von verschiedenen Faktoren wie die Population der neugeborenen Hengste oder den Testosteronlevel eines Hengstes.Variation in Fecal Testosterone Hormone Concentration with Season and Harem Size in Misaki Feral Horses Department of Animal Hygiene, Zoonoses and Animal Behavior 22 Januar 2009 (Aufgerufen am 30.03.2016 17:42) Geschichte Es wird angenommen, das vor über 2.000 Jahren die heutzutage in Japan einheimischen, acht Rassen von China eingeführt wurden und dabei von dem mongolischem Pferd abstammen.Kurzprofil des Misaki auf der Webseite der "Department of Animal Science" der Oklahoma State University (Aufgerufen am 04.03.2016 19:53)Population Differentiation of Japanese Native Horses by DNA Fingerprinting Laboratory of Animal Breeding and Genetics, Faculty of Agriculture (Kagoshima University) 1994 (Aufgerufen am 30.03.2016 17:54) Seit dem 16. Jahrhundert ist es bekannt, dass man die Tiere für kriegerische Nutzen verwendete und auch der religiöse Aspekt wuchs mit einer Einführung des Pferdes in Japan wie zum Beispiel die Einführung des Fruchtbarkeitsrituales "aouma no sechie".Buch: "Horses, Dragons, and Disease in Nara Japan" Seite 396 Autor: Michael Como In der Edo-Zeit (1603 bis 1868) und in der Meiji-Zeit (1868-1912) wurde jedoch, anders als in Europa das Pferd nicht für die Arbeit auf den Reisfeldern verwendet. Sie dienten vielmehr als Transportmittel in den Bergregionen und galt als Statussymbol der höheren Gesellschaftsschichten.Buch "Japanische Chrestomathie von der Nara-Zeit bis zur Edo-Zeit; Band 1" Autor: Bruno Lewin Seite 205https://www.berea.edu/art/files/2012/07/horse-in-japan-gallery-guide.pdf Währenddessen wurde in der Edo-Zeit im Jahr 1697 die Rasse "Misaki" erstmals vom Klan Akizuki entdeckt."Misaki" auf horses.petbreeds.com (Aufgerufen am 04.03.2016 19:44) Durch den massiven Import von Pferden aus Nordamerika und Europa in der Meiji-Zeit (1868-1912) verdrängte man japanische Rassen wie das Nambu-, das Miharu- und das Tosa-Pferd. Erst in der Shōwa-Zeit (1926-1989) begann man mit der Nachzüchtung der Rassen. In der Zeit entstanden das Kandachime-Pferd und das Yururi-Island-Horse. Sie wurden mit den bereits bestehenden, japanischen Rassen wie dem Misaki-Pferd und Arabern gekreuzt und entwickelten zu eigenständigen Rassen. 1973 betrug die Zahl des Misakis 53 Individuen, 1997 100 Tiere. Durch die Lage und die vielen Inseln Japans ist die Selektivität und die Erhaltung der acht noch bestehenden Rassen besser zu koordinieren.International Museum of the Horse (Aufgerufen am 08.03.2016 19:42) 1953 wurden die Pferde als nationales und lebendiges Monument Japans ausgezeichnet."So much to see despite the cedars" Autor: Gerard Taaffe; The Japan Times (Aufgerufen am 04.03.2016 20:57) Mehrere Studien für die Herdenbildung und Interaktion in Gruppen von Pferden (1979-1981), sowie für die Untersuchung von Antikörpern für Leptospirose oder dem Bornavirus oder die der mtDNA zur Unterscheidung der acht japanischen Pferdearten wurden mit der Zeit durchgeführt.年における馬のレプトスピラ抗体保有状況 Autor: Sakamoto Hiroshi; Publiziert am 15. März 1995 (Aufgerufen am 30.03.2016 17:32)御崎馬群(再野生化日本在来馬種)における持続的な抗ボルナ病ウィルス抗体陽性集団の存在 : 1998〜2001年の4年間の調査(短報 Department of Veterinary Teaching Hospital and Internal Medicine 13. November 2001 (Aufgerufen am 30.03.2016 17:46)日本在来馬のミトコンドリアDNA多型 Autor: Kawashima Schu (Aufgerufen am 30.03.2016 17:39) Heutzutage ist das Pferd eine Touristenattraktion für Wanderer, während zwischen den Monaten März und August (Häufig im Mai) die neugeborenen Misaki-Fohlen zusätzlich Schaulustige anlocken sollen. Die Herden werden in der Winterzeit minimal gefüttert.Prospekt (1) und (2) auf der Webseite derKushima City Tourism Association (Aufgerufen am 08.03.2016 21.19)Kushima City Tourism Association Abschnitt: 都井岬について (Über das Kap und die Misaki) (Aufgerufen am 08.03.2016 21.19)Affecting the Harem Formation Process by Young Misaki Feral Stallions Seite 668 Abschnitt: "Study animals and population characteristics" Autor: Ashraf M. Khalil und Noboru Murakami; Veröffentlicht am 29. Oktober 2998 (Aufgerufen am 30.03.2016 16:13) Literatur *"Equine Veterinary Journal" Volume 27; Autor: Yujiro Kaseda; Publiziert: September 1995 *"Applied Animal Ethology" Volume 10 Abschnitt: Equine behaviour: II; Autoren: Katherine Carson, D.G.M. Wood-Gush; Publiziert: Mai 1983 *"Applied Animal Behaviour Science" Volume 47 Autor: Yujiro Kaseda; Publiziert: Mai 1996 Weblinks *Misaki horse *"On the horses of the stone age in Japan" (jap. Sprache) *Classification of Body Size and Shape of Five Native Horses Bred in the Kyushu Region Galerie Misaki Wildpferd Fellfarben.jpg|Die verschiedenen Brauntöne der Ponyrasse Misaki Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Pferderasse Kategorie:Wildpferdrasse Kategorie:Pferderasse aus Japan